Not The Same Without You
by colferdreaam
Summary: Blaine has finally made it through graduation and Kurt's moved into the dorms at Dalton, where he's still trying to fit in, for his Sophomore year. They're trying to maintain a healthy, three year, long distance relationship. It's going to be a rollercoaster for sure, will they be able to handle it or will they have to accept the inevitable? Sequel To Everything Will Fall To Pieces
1. September

The end of summer meant Kurt was moving into the dorms at Dalton. His life was basically a huge whirlwind of going to and from Dalton, trying to unpack, worrying about who his room mate would be and Skype dates with Blaine. He was in the middle of creating a wall collage of photos of him and Blaine next to his bed when a Skype call from Blaine was coming through to his laptop.

"Hey!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly, running to his desk and answering Blaine's call.

"Hi," Blaine laughed. "Someone's in a good mood today."

"I'm just happy to see you...kind of."

"Me too. How's the move going?"

"My stuff is all _finally _here, I've started unpacking and stuff. I still don't know who my room mate is though, I'm kinda nervous about finding out."

"You'll be fine. Whoever it is I'm sure they'll _love _you...just hopefully not too much."

"Oh hush, I'm yours dummy. What about you? How's New York?"

"Well we've found an apartment, as you can probably see. We just need to get furniture in here, and heating because it's freezing!"

"Well that sounds lovely," Kurt teased when he heard the door opening from behind him, so he quickly swivelled round on his chair to see who it was. "Nick?"

"Hey...this is so weird." Nick laughed.

"Wait, are you my room mate?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"It seems like it." Nick replied amusedly as Kurt ran over to him and enveloped him in a hug before pulling back quickly.

"Sorry, I was just kinda worried about who my room mate would be and I'm relieved that it's you."

"Well just for the record I'm glad it's me too," Nick said honestly. "And your boyfriend is laughing at us right now." He said, gesturing to the laptop screen as Kurt ran back over to his desk.

"I should probably let you go so you can finish unpacking." Blaine said when Kurt returned to his laptop, eliciting an adorable pout from the younger teen.

"When can I talk to you again?" Kurt asked sadly.

"I need to go furniture shopping with Rachel, because I don't trust her to pick out a decent sofa, but I can Skype you later tonight?"

"Okay, fine, choose sofa shopping over me." Kurt said dramatically.

"Oh shut up," Blaine laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt replied, closing his laptop. As soon as the call was ended, Kurt all but skipped back over to his bed and continued sticking his photos to the wall. He was glad Quinn liked photography because he'd probably have enough photos to cover the whole wall, and it was a pretty big wall.

"What are you doing?" Nick asked curiously, moving across the room to sit at the end of Kurt's bed.

"My friend Quinn likes to take photos and she printed a bunch of them out for me. I thought I'd make a collage to sort of help with Blaine and Rachel being in New York and not being able to see Quinn as much as I used to."

"That's actually a really sweet idea."

"Thanks." Kurt smiled.

"Hey, I was gonna invite Jeff over for pizza and a movie later if you wanna join us?"

"Um, sure."

"Don't worry, it won't clash with your Skype date." Nick laughed.

The Skype date never happened though. Blaine had texted him to say that he was busy moving furniture into the apartment and didn't have time.

**Blaine: I'm so sorry.**

_Kurt: It's okay :)_

**Blaine: I promise I'll make it up to you, I love you.**

_Kurt: I love you too._

"Are you okay?" Nick asked, noticing Kurt's sad expression.

"Um, yeah," Kurt smiled at his two friends. "I'm just gonna go to bed, don't worry about the noise or anything, I can sleep through anything. Night."

"Night." Nick and Jeff said sadly as Kurt crawled into his bed and tried not to let the tears that were threatening his eyes fall, but failed miserably.

Kurt sobbed as quietly as he could into his pillow, but apparently he was louder than he thought as Jeff came over to his bed and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you wanna talk?" Jeff asked softly.

"I'm being stupid," Kurt cried into his pillow, shaking his head.

"What happened?" Nick prompted, joining Jeff on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Blaine was moving stuff into his apartment with Rachel and didn't have time to Skype me. I'm just being stupid, I Skyped him earlier, I just..."

"You're not being stupid Kurt," Jeff assured him. "It's okay to be upset about it."

"But I can't get upset every time he's too busy to talk to me, and it's gonna happen. I know I'm not gonna be able to talk to him whenever I want, it just really hurts."

"Okay, come and watch the movie with us," Nick said, pulling Kurt up. "I promise you'll feel better."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, following his friends back to Nicks bed where they all squeezed on in front of a small laptop screen. "Thank you guys."

"You're welcome." Nick smiled.

Around a week later, Kurt was finally settled at Dalton and had begun classes again. He was talking to Blaine as much as possible, but it turns out there were times that they both had to cancel promised phone call and Skype dates. It was hard, to say the least, but they were both getting through it one day at a time. Kurt sent Blaine regular updates on what was happening at Dalton, and although it hurt a little when Blaine didn't always reply, it helped to know that he could freely text Blaine. There were some days when when it was too much to handle however...

During the second week of school, the world was just not on Kurt's side. He'd forgotten his homework for two classes, he'd dropped all of his books after running straight into Sebastian and he'd forgotten the key to his dorm and had to wait outside for an hour while Nick was at Glee. Yeah, Kurt was having a _great _day.

"Why are you sitting outside our room?" Nick asked as he and Jeff approached Kurt that afternoon.

"I forgot my key."

"You could've just come and got it from me instead of sitting out here..."

"Ugh," Kurt groaned. "I didn't even think of that. Today sucks."

"Wanna talk about it?" Nick asked next, opening to door to his and Kurt's dorm as Kurt and Jeff followed him inside.

"No," Kurt sighed. "I'll be okay, I'm just gonna get some homework done while I wait for Blaine to call me."

"Okay, well if you change your mind we're here for you." Nick smiled.

"Thanks." Kurt said sincerely, hanging his blazer over the end of his bed and sitting at his desk with his books and laptop. After about thirty minutes of studying, Kurt was sick of sitting at his desk, he was sick of the light on his laptop burning his eyes and he was kind of sick of the sound of his room mate making out with his boyfriend. At least he finally realised how annoying other people found it when he and Blaine made out in front of them...Kurt slammed his book shut, grabbed his earphones and phone and curled up in his bed listening to the Wicked soundtrack and staring at the various photos on his wall until Blaine _finally _called and he shut himself away in the bathroom.

"Hey." Blaine greeted cheerfully when Kurt picked up his phone.

"Hey." Kurt returned as cheerfully as he could.

"Are you okay? You sound kinda...not okay."

"Um, yeah, I'm fine." Kurt lied.

"No you're not, you only say 'um' when you're lying to me." Kurt tried to blink away the tears that were threatening his eyes before replying.

"I'm not okay," Kurt cried, trying to be quiet so that Nick and Jeff wouldn't hear him but also wanting to scream at the world. "I'm having a really bad day and I miss you and my dad and Quinn and Rachel and I'm sick of listening to my room mate swapping spit with his boyfriend. I feel like the universe hates me today."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said sadly. "What happened?"

"I forgot to hand in my homework for English and History and ended up getting detention for tomorrow, I ran straight into Sebastian and dropped everything over the floor which made me feel so stupid and I forgot the key to my room and instead of going to ask Nick for his I sat outside for an hour like an idiot."

"Firstly, you're not stupid or an idiot," Blaine began.

"Well I feel like that right now," Kurt snapped. "Sorry, I just..."

"I know, I get it. I wish I could be there to make everything better for you."

"Me too," Kurt sobbed. "I miss you like crazy. I thought that it would get easier but if anything it's just getting harder to be away from you."

"I miss you too."

"When can you visit? I feel like I'm gonna go insane."

"I'm not sure. I'm sorry, I hate being away from you too, but..."

"I know. I know you can't just drop everything to come here and see me, I just feel like everyone I love is being taken away from me. The only people I really have here are Nick and Jeff and they're amazing but it's not the same."

"Okay, here's what you're gonna do; You're gonna have a shower, then you're gonna get in your pyjamas and one of my hoodies because I know how cold it gets in Ohio," Blaine said, eliciting a barely there laugh from his boyfriend. "You're gonna get into bed and you're gonna watch a Disney movie because I know that Disney and ice cream are the only things that cheer you up."

"Those...and you," Kurt said, smiling to himself. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. And I'd advise you to put in earphones so you don't have to listen to Nick and Jeff 'swapping spit' as you so eloquently put it."

"I feel kinda bad about saying that. We do it all the time, I feel like a hypocrite for being annoyed about it."

"You probably wouldn't usually, but you've clearly had a really bad day so..."

"Yeah, I guess," Kurt sighed. "Thank you again."

"I love you." Blaine said, voice full of emotion.

"I love you too." Kurt replied, hanging up the phone and leaving the bathroom to get a towel and some pyjamas, and his moisturising equipment, of course.

"Hey, we're gonna go get some food, do you want anything?" Nick asked when Kurt emerged from the bathroom.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just gonna have a shower and get into bed. Thank you though." Kurt smiled, retreating back to the bathroom where he proceeded to follow Blaine's instructions.

When Kurt was finished in the shower, he changed into his favourite and most comfortable pair of pyjamas and one of Blaine's softest hoodies before curling up in bed with his laptop and his Bambi DVD. By the time Nick and Jeff returned to the dorm, Kurt was sound asleep and only around a quarter of the way through his DVD. Nick quietly walked over to Kurt's bed and shut the blue eyed boy's laptop down before placing it back on his desk. They decided to go back to Jeff's dorm and eat so that they wouldn't wake the sleeping boy, and Kurt probably would have been relieved if he had been conscious when they made the decision.


	2. October

October...October meant Halloween. And Halloween meant scary things, which Kurt did not get along well with. He's some how managed to get coaxed into spending the night watching scary movies with Nick and Jeff, although he was secretly plotting to spend the whole time under the covers eating ice cream.

"I just don't understand why everyone finds it fun to get scared, it's stupid." Kurt said to Blaine one night over Skype.

"It's fun." Blaine shrugged.

"No, it's scary. And I hate Halloween."

"You're such a party pooper." Blaine pouted teasingly.

"Well at least there isn't an actual party for me to poop on...Ew."

"Oh my god," Blaine laughed, so much he was actually tearing up. "I can't believe you actually just said that."

"That's disgusting." Kurt said, scrunching his nose up adorably.

"I wish I had like, recorded you saying that. That's hilarious."

"Shut up," Kurt replied before letting out a huge yawn.

"Someone's sleepy."

"_Nooo_," Kurt whined. "I swear we're always cutting our Skype dates short because one of us is tired."

"You have school tomorrow," Blaine pointed out. "As a matter of fact, so do I."

"I miss talking to you."

"Me too," Blaine sighed. "On the plus side, I'm coming home for thanksgiving in a few weeks."

"But that's so far away!" Kurt pouted.

"Aw, poor baby," Blaine teased, mimicking Kurt's pout. "Go. Sleep. It's Friday tomorrow, I promise we'll have an extra long Skype date, okay?"

"Ugh, fine. You win. Damn you and your persuasion skills."

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine laughed. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt smiled before shutting his laptop and going into the bathroom to change into his pyjamas. He then proceeded to climb into bed, praying that Nick didn't bring Jeff back to the dorm while he was trying to sleep.

Halloween finally rolled around a few days later and Kurt wasn't much more excited than he previously was. People had been jumping out at him every which way all day and as much as he'd hate to admit it, he jumped ninety percent of the time. He was going out with Nick and Jeff straight after school to look for horror movies, which was completely pointless as he didn't know the first thing about them. Kurt had also managed to convince himself that Sebastian was planning something. He always caught him side-eyeing him in the corridors and although that was natural Sebastian Smythe behaviour, Kurt suspected that it was something else...or maybe he was just paranoid.

Sebastian didn't actually end up doing anything, and Kurt made back to his dorm alive. Although he went to the DVD store with the intention of actually picking something, Kurt left it to Nick and Jeff as he texted Blaine with a goofy grin on his face.

**Blaine: Ugh, Rachel's looking online for furniture and it's all disgusting!**

_**Kurt: Blaine, you've seen her wardrobe...are you that surprised?**_

**Blaine: Fair point. I wish you were here to be my interior designer :(**

_**Kurt: You just wish you had my eye for design ;)**_

**Blaine: I do, but I also really really really really reaaaallllly miss you...**

_**Kurt: That's a lot of really's there, mister.**_

**Blaine: Kuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrtttttttttt, stop deflecting.**

_**Kurt: Sigh, I miss you too.**_

**Blaine: I know, I just wanted to hear...or see you say it :P**

_**Kurt: Jerk.**_

"Kurt? Are you still with us?" Nick smirked, clicking his fingers in front of Kurt's face. Oh, right...Nick was speaking.

"Huh, wha- sorry, I got distracted. What were you saying?"

"Are you sure you wanna do this? You don't have to if you really don't like scary movies..."

"I want to," Kurt admitted. "I've never really been good with them so I may bail like ten minutes into the first movie but I at least want to try."

"Fine," Nick sighed, unconvinced. "But if you start like, waking up screaming, I am not responsible."

"I promise that if I end up scarred for life I will take full responsibility." Kurt laughed, turning his attention back to his phone as Nick wondered back over to Jeff at one of the DVD racks.

**Blaine: You love me.**

_**Kurt: Hm, that's what you think...**_

_**Kurt: I'm kidding.**_

**Blaine: I know doofus.**

_**Kurt: PHEW. You didn't reply for a few minutes, I was getting worried.**_

**Blaine: Sorry, I was trying to talk Rachel out of buying lemon coloured cabinets...**

_**Kurt: Ew...**_

**Blaine: Right!?**

_**Kurt: Tell her I'm ashamed. That's shocking even for Rachel Berry!**_

**Blaine: She just poked her tongue out at me.**

Kurt smiled down at his phone, sighing before replying.

_**Kurt: I miss you guys.**_

**Blaine: I know :( Don't worry though, in a few weeks I'll be there and you'll be praying for me to go back to New York :)**

_**Kurt: That couldn't happen even if you tried. Okay, I've been ignoring Nick and Jeff pretty much since we left school so I guess I should go be social...**_

**Blaine: Yes, go, get scared!**

_**Kurt: I'm already scared.**_

**Blaine: If you start to get freaked out just hide under the covers and text me, okay? You'd be doing me a favour anyway, I don't think I can handle any more of Rachel's hideous furniture browsing.**

_**Kurt: I will. I love you :)**_

**Blaine: I love you more :P**

Kurt smiled, locking his phone and sliding it into his pocket before joining Nick and Jeff who were staring intently at two different movie cases.

"Those look horrendous." Kurt shivered, eyeing the two movies.

"That's the point, duh." Jeff said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You guys are insane," Kurt replied, shaking his head with laughter as his two friends exclaimed 'Thank you!' simultaneously. "Oh, FYI we are buying ice cream when we're done here. I don't think I'll survive without it."

"We can buy as much ice cream as you can stomach." Nick laughed as Kurt grinned from ear to ear.

It took about an hour for them to pick the movies that they wanted and buy Kurt's ice cream (Nick and Jeff buying different snacks for themselves) and to finally get back to the dorms. It was strange for Kurt not to be going home on a Friday, but his dad was away for work anyway. The boys took turn getting into their pyjamas in Kurt and Nick's bathroom before pushing the two beds together so that they had more room. They were squished up on the joint beds with Nicks laptop in front of them while Kurt clutched a tub of cookie dough ice cream to his chest and Nick rested his head happily on Jeff's shoulder.

Kurt made it successfully through the first movie...well as successfully as you can when you're jumping every ten seconds. They were half way through the second movie when Kurt abruptly jumped out of the bed, tears streaming down his face as he grabbed his phone and darted towards the bathroom.

"Kurt?" Nick said worriedly as the blue eyed boy fumbled with the handle on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

Kurt didn't reply, he just simply pulled the door open with all of his strength and ran inside, slamming the door and locking it behind him before slumping against it and gradually sliding down until he was seated on the cool tile floor, clutching his phone to his chest. His vision was clouded by the tears that kept flowing as he unlocked his phone with shaky hands, frantically scrolling through his phone book for Blaine's number with shaky hands. Kurt had dialled Blaine's number three times, but the older teen wasn't picking up. The fifteen year old let out a frustrated sob, clicking on Blaine's name once again and almost screaming with relief when he picked up.

"Hey! Hey! Sorry, Rachel was trying to burn down the apartment." Blaine said breathlessly into the phone.

"Blaine," Kurt cried, barely able to hold the phone to his ear with the force of his shaking hands.

"Kurt? Are you okay?" Blaine asked concernedly, clearly able to tell that Kurt was bawling his eyes out.

"Blaine," Kurt said again, sobbing into the phone. Blaine could tell that Kurt was having a hard time actually speaking, and his eyes started to well up at how helpless he felt. The person who meant more to him than anything was on the phone to him, crying his eyes out and there was literally nothing he could do to help.

"Kurt, baby," Blaine said softly, voice dripping with emotion. "I need you to tell me what happened or I can't do anything."

"T-the movie," Kurt stuttered, barely controlling his breathing. Blaine sighed. He knew that Kurt hated scary movies but he had no idea how bad he actually was with them. "B-Blaine I can't b-breathe."

"Shh," Blaine cooed. He wanted nothing more than to just wrap Kurt in his arms and kiss away all his fears. "It's not real, baby."

"I k-knew that w-was a s-stupid idea,"

"Hey, you didn't know this would happen. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have done it if you did."

"I need you," Kurt cried, and that was all it took for Blaine to break. The elder teen squeezed his eyes shut, cold tears trickling down his face. "I need you to h-hold me and tell me that everything's o-okay. I need y-you to r-run your fingers t-through my hair and s-squeeze my hand until I c-calm down. I need you Blaine," The fifteen year old sobbed helplessly, and Blaine was pretty sure he heard him dry heaving.

"Shh, Kurt. You're gonna make yourself sick," Blaine started, trying to keep his emotions in check even though there were endless tears falling down his cheeks at the sound of his boyfriends cries. "I don't know how to make this better."

"S-sing to me?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Uh, yeah. Give me a minute," Blaine rushed out, running into the bathroom to splash his face with water and then into the kitchen to drink some water so that he didn't sound like he was barely keeping himself together, even though that was exactly what was happening. He also used that short amount of time to all but sprint into his bedroom and return to the living room with his keyboard. "This song literally has nothing to do with anything right now but it was the first song that popped into my head that I know you like so yeah..."

"Blaine," Kurt half cried. "You're rambling."

Blaine sighed. Half out of relief that Kurt was starting to calm down and half to shake himself of whatever weird mood he was in.

"Okay," Blaine said, taking a deep breath. He put his phone on speaker and rested it on the sofa next to him so that Kurt would hear something other than his keyboard. He began playing the soft melody to _Come What May _before singing at the appropriate time.

By the time Blaine had finished the song, all he could here on the other side of the phone was Kurt's ragged breathing. When he had started, he could still hear heartbreaking sobs coming from the fifteen year old, even though they were significantly quieter. He picked the phone up and took it off speaker before holding it to his ear.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly.

"Thank you." Kurt replied quietly, and Blaine let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you okay? You kind of scared me before."

"Yeah I just got kind of worked up..."

"You don't sound okay," Blaine pointed out worriedly.

"That's because I'm still shaking like crazy and I also kind of feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Have some water and get into bed, okay?"

"Okay," Kurt replied, clamping his eyes shut as the last of his tears trickled down his pale cheeks.

"You're sure you're okay? I don't like the idea of leaving you when you just spent nearly twenty minutes crying your eyes out and barely coherent."

"I promise I'm okay. Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, Kurt. I will _always _be here for you when you need me."

"I know."

"Okay, now go get that water and try and get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning to see how you are."

"Okay." Kurt responded.

"Can you also give your phone to Nick so that I can speak to him, please?"

"I know you're batting your eyelashes right now." Kurt giggled, wiping his eyes on the fluffy hand towel that was in his and Nick's bathroom.

"You know me too well," Blaine sighed dramatically. "But seriously, I need to ask him something so..."

"I'll give him my phone don't worry," Kurt replied, leaving the bathroom to find Nick and Jeff sitting anxiously facing each other.

"I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt returned, walking over to his two friends and passing his phone to Nick. "Firstly, I promise I'm okay. Secondly, don't feel guilty about me freaking out. It is not your fault. You asked me if I was certain I wanted to do this and I said yes. Also, Blaine wants to talk to you, Nick," He said in a rush, noticing that both of them looked like they desperately wanted to speak. Nick sighed and took Kurt's phone from his hand. "Can you help me push my bed back please?" Kurt asked Jeff who nodded in response and hopped off the bed.

"Hello?" Nick said into the phone awkwardly, having never actually spoken to Blaine before. He crawled off the bed and went into the bathroom that Kurt was previously occupying.

"Nick?" Blaine said back.

"The one and only," Nick laughed slightly. "Is he okay?"

"I think so," Blaine sighed. "Did you have any idea he was that bad with scary movies?"

"No. I mean, he said that he didn't like them but I assumed it was just like 'Oh, I don't like scary movies but I'll probably be fine if I watch one.' I didn't realise that he was actually terrified of them."

"Neither did I, we usually watch Disney movies."

"I know," Nick laughed. "He seemed fine at first though. We watched a whole movie and he was perfectly okay, but half way into the second one he just ran into the bathroom crying."

"Can you keep an eye on him for me please?" Blaine asked, heartbroken that he couldn't look after his baby himself. "I kind of have a feeling he's gonna have a nightmare or...something."

"Of course. Do you want me to call you if anything happens or...?"

"Just...just look after him, please. I'll give you my number and if anything _does _happen just tell me tomorrow, I said I'd call him in the morning anyway but I just..."

"I get it," Nick assured him. "I'm surprised you're so calm to be honest. If I were in your position and I knew Jeff was such a mess I don't think I'd be able to keep myself together."

"Well I don't think almost bursting into tears several times while trying to comfort your scared, upset, fifteen year old boyfriend over the phone really counts as keeping it together but...I felt like I had to try."

"You're a really good boyfriend." Nick smiled into the phone.

"Thanks," Blaine laughed. "Okay, I should let you go. Thank you, by the way."

"I haven't done anything?"

"I mean for being there for Kurt. I know that everything is hard for him at the moment and you and Jeff are the only people who can physically be there for him most of the time. He may not say or show it a lot, or at all, but I know that you've helped him more than you think."

"Well, you're welcome then I guess."

"Okay, I'll give you my number and then you can go." Blaine laughed before giving the younger teen his phone number and saying his goodbyes. When Nick re-entered the bedroom, he found Kurt curled up in his bed facing the wall while Jeff sat on the edge next to his pillow, stroking his fingers through the boy's soft chestnut hair while gesturing for Nick to be quiet with the other hand. Nick smiled lovingly at his boyfriend before tiptoeing over to Kurt's bed, setting the fifteen year old's phone down on his night stand and kissing Jeff gently on the lips.

Blaine on the other hand was curled up on the sofa with his head in Rachels lap as tears made their way down his face.


	3. November

Thanksgiving was finally approaching and Kurt could practically scream with relief that he would finally be able to see Blaine, who had somehow ended up in the situation where he was spending the week at Kurt's house. It had been nearly three months and he was missing Blaine more and more with each second that passed. He was also going to get to see Rachel and Quinn as Burt had agreed that all of their families could come together for thanksgiving, which just made Kurt even more excited than he already was.

"Dad! Hurry up, I don't wanna be late!" Kurt called from his bedroom where he was perfecting the outfit that he had chosen several days before.

"Oh my god, Kurt. Calm down. His flight doesn't land for three hours and it only takes half hour to get to the airport." Burt sighed, entering his sons bedroom.

Burt had to try and keep the jittery fifteen year old occupied for two hours before they left for the airport, even though they were going to be there earlier than they probably needed to be. They were sitting waiting for Blaine for a good forty minutes, but when Burt saw the smile on Kurt's face when he saw Blaine walking towards them, he knew it was totally worth it. Blaine all but ran towards the younger teen, dropping his bags on the floor and lifting Kurt into his arms when the fifteen year old practically pounced on him. Kurt had his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck tightly, clinging on for dear life as his feet left the ground beneath him and Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriends middle. They both had their eyes clenched shut, willing themselves not to cry but failing.

"I missed you so much." Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear as he lowered the boy to the ground, but kept his arms wrapped around him tightly.

"I'm so glad you're here." Kurt sniffed, burying his face in Blaine's shoulder.

"I know you guys are happy to see each other and all, but we should probably get going..." Burt laughed slightly, picking up Blaine's scattered bags as the two teens reluctantly pulled away from each other but kept their hands intertwined all the while. Blaine took one of his bags and followed Burt out of the airport and towards the car, dragging his emotional boyfriend behind him.

Once all of Blaine's bags were inside the car, the teens climbed into the back seats and immediately snuggled up to each other. They spent the car journey in blissful silence, happy to be back in each other's arms. Burt looked into the rear-view mirror and smiled when he saw Kurt snuggled happily into Blaine's side with his eyes closed while Blaine rested his head against Kurt's.

Burt pulled into the driveway and went to get Blaine's stuff out of the car while Kurt and Blaine dragged themselves inside and up to Kurt's bedroom. Burt left the stuff downstairs, not wanting to disturb the two just yet.

Despite actually being exhausted, the two boys found themselves tangled together on the bed, kissing each other like they'd never get to do it again.

"I've missed your lips." Blaine mumbled against Kurt's mouth as the younger teen let out an adorable giggle.

"You're such a dork."

"I've also missed your giggle," Blaine smiled, pulling back and resting his head on the pillow next to Kurt's so that he could look at his incredible boyfriend. "I've missed all of you."

"I've missed all of you too," Kurt replied with a huge grin on his face. "And I would love to lie here staring at you all day but I haven't eaten anything and I'm _starving_."

"Let's go then." Blaine laughed, jumping off the bed and dragging Kurt with him.

"When is Rachel flying in anyway?" Kurt asked as they made their way downstairs, hand in hand.

"In a few days. She claimed to have 'business to attend to' but I'm pretty sure she just didn't wanna deal with the two of us for more time than necessary."

"I actually kinda miss her...I never thought I would though."

"Rachel may be a pain most of the time," Blaine laughed. "But she is a really good friend."

"Hm, I guess," Kurt wondered, entering the kitchen where his Dad seemed to be making lunch. Kurt literally groaned out loud. "Thank god, I'm starving." He said, sinking into one of the chairs at his table while Blaine sat on the one next to him.

"I figured you would be after you practically refused to eat breakfast this morning." Burt smirked, and Blaine covered up his knowing grin by sipping on his drink, courtesy of Burt.

"I don't even care any more, I just want food." Kurt said, instantly digging into the pasta his father placed in front of him.

"Easy there, Tiger." Blaine laughed adoringly.

"Leave me alone." Kurt said around a mouthful of pasta.

"You'd think for someone so sophisticated, you'd have the decency not to speak while chewing your food." Blaine countered, throwing a napkin at his boyfriend. Kurt simply swallowed his food and poked his tongue out at Blaine in response. Burt smiled and shook his head with silent laugher, sort of amazed at how quickly the boys had returned to their normal, teasing selves.

A few days later, Thanksgiving arrived. Kurt was frantically setting the huge table that his Dad had put into the garden so that they had enough room for everyone that was coming. Blaine mum and Cooper were coming, and Rachel, her Dads and Quinn and her parents were also coming over, meaning that they couldn't use the small table in their kitchen that only seated four people. Kurt was so distracted that he didn't even hear Blaine coming into the garden until a pair of warm arms wrapped around his middle from behind. Blaine nuzzled his face into Kurt's shoulder and all but sniffed the soft jacket that the fifteen year old was wearing.

"Oh my god, are you _smelling _me?"

"You smell good," Blaine shrugged, letting go of the younger teen and moving to stand in front of him.

"Blaine Devon Anderson," Kurt laughed. "You just took dorkiness to a whole new level."

"Sue me," Blaine teased, taking the plates that were in Kurt's hands and setting them on the table before leaning in to kiss his boyfriend.

"Boys!" Burt called from inside. "There's someone here to see you."

Kurt pulled back, grabbing Blaine's hand and running inside. He almost screamed when he saw Quinn standing at the door in a stunning pink dress, her hair in two plaits with little pink bows tied around the ends of them.

"Quinn!" Kurt shrieked, enveloping the laughing girl in a hug. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Quinn said, breathless from the force of the hug.

"God I missed you." Kurt pouted, pulling back from the blonde girl.

"I missed you too." Quinn returned. They all just stood there for a few moments before Quinn's parents awkwardly cleared their throats from the doorway, consequently breaking the silence.

"How about the three of you," Burt began, gesturing to the two fifteen year old's and the eighteen year old standing in an almost-circle. "Go upstairs and catch up?" He suggested.

Kurt simply reached for Blaine's hand with one arm and for Quinn's with the other, already leading them upstairs as he mumbled a happy "'Kay."

It wasn't long before everyone had arrived and they were all seated around the table in the garden, eating and laughing at the embarrassing stories that all the parents decided to tell, Cooper supplying a few of his own much to Kurt's amusement.

"Oh! Yeah, there was that one time that Blaine-" Cooper was cut off by Blaine throwing a scrunched up napkin at his face, he had the tendency to do that to his brother.

"Okay!" Blaine announced. "That was a terrific collection of humiliating stories you just told my two best friends, my boyfriend and their parents. Thank you for that insight into my embarrassing childhood. Now, if you don't mind, Cooper? Shut up." The whole table laughed at the mortified expression on Blaine's face, even Kurt. But luckily the fifteen year old knew his boyfriend well enough to know that he was actually _really _embarrassed, and changed the subject quickly. Blaine smiled at Kurt thankfully and squeezed his hand under the table.

"You okay?" Blaine whispered to Kurt who had pulled his legs up to his chest and tucked his knees under his chin, wrapping his arms around his calves and effectively curling himself into a little ball on his chair.

"Mhm," Kurt mumbled. "Cold."

"Come here," Blaine said, pushing his chair back a little and stretching his arms out for Kurt. Kurt instantly left his chair and climbed into Blaine's lap, nuzzling his face into the older teens chest as Blaine's arms enveloped him and he was surrounded by warmth.

"Ugh," Rachel groaned. "You guys are so cute it's sickening."

The two boys just grinned at her and only focused on each other as conversation resumed around the table.

"Don't you dare fall asleep on me, Kurt Hummel." Blaine teased as the night grew later and Kurt seemed to sink further into his embrace.

"'M comfy," Kurt mumbled into Blaine's chest, fisting his T-Shirt with one of his hands. Blaine started to tickle the fifteen year old, causing the younger teen to jump out of Blaine's lap with a yelp, but Blaine also stood up. He took slow steps towards his boyfriend before full on running at him as Kurt all but sprinted across the garden, screaming as Blaine chased him.

Jenna and Burt both smiled at each other knowingly as they watched Blaine chasing the younger teen around the garden. The rest of the table just shook their heads as they laughed at the teens.

Blaine finally caught up to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him from behind, quickly lifting him off the ground as Kurt screamed louder and spun him in a circle.

"Put me down!" Kurt exclaimed, laughing as he flailed around in Blaine's arms.

"Gladly," Blaine said, literally lying Kurt down on the floor, laughing as he turned to walk away but something yanked on his shirt sleeve and he fell on top of Kurt. "Hi." Blaine smiled, leaning on his elbows so that he could see his boyfriends face properly.

"Hi," Kurt returned, leaning up to kiss the eighteen year old. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Nuh-uh," Kurt giggled. "Not possible."

"Hmm, is that so?"

"Yup." Kurt grinned.

"How much sugar have you had today?" Blaine laughed.

"Clearly not enough considering I almost fell asleep on you a few minutes ago."

"Oh trust me, it's kicking in now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked, pretending to be offended.

"Just that I have the cutest boyfriend ever." Blaine replied truthfully, leaning down to kiss Kurt again.

They continued kissing for at least ten minutes before Cooper came over to them and, _rudely_, interrupted them.

"Guys," Cooper said, clearing his throat awkwardly. Blaine pulled away and stared up at his brother while Kurt just laid on the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Firstly, be thankful that it's me coming over here. Burt was going to initially but I knew that would be humiliating so I stepped in. Secondly, we're all gonna go inside and watch a movie so I would highly recommend you come and join us before Burt literally pries you apart." And with that, he walked away, leaving a blushing Kurt and a slightly confused Blaine lying on the grass.

Blaine and Rachel left a few days later, and even though he promised himself that he wouldn't cry, Kurt was a teary mess.

"Hey," Blaine said softly, wiping the tears from Kurt's cheeks with his thumbs. "It's only a few weeks until Christmas, and then I'll be back."

"I know," Kurt sniffed. "I just really don't want you to leave."

Blaine enveloped the fifteen year old in his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"Me neither, but I have to," He said, just as his flight was called. "I have to go."

"I'll see you soon?" Kurt said sadly as Blaine pulled back from their hug.

"Definitely," Blaine promised, kissing Kurt gently on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."


	4. December

December found Kurt and Blaine snuggled up on the Hummel sofa under several blankets watching Christmas movies. Blaine had come home a few weeks before Christmas as he didn't have any classes and he knew the snow would be too hectic to get to Ohio at a later time. He was staying until just after New Year's and Kurt was thrilled that he had such a long period of time to spend with his boyfriend.

"I want hot chocolate, but I know if I move from this position I'm gonna freeze my butt off." Kurt groaned from where he was cuddled up to Blaine's side with two huge fleece blankets wrapped around him.

"So keep the blankets wrapped around you," Blaine suggested.

"But then you'll be cold." Kurt pouted up at his boyfriend.

"Kurt," Blaine laughed. "I have an extremely thick hoodie on and a blanket wrapped around me, I'm fine."

"But I...fine," Kurt huffed, sitting up on the sofa and wrapping the blankets around even tighter as he wasn't surrounded by Blaine's body heat any more. He whimpered, standing up and shivering. "I already miss your warmth."

"Go make your hot chocolate and then you can have my warmth back."

"Okay I'm going!" Kurt sighed, shuffling out of the room with the huge blankets making it incredibly easy to trip up.

He returned a few moments later with two mugs in his hands, biting the ends of the blankets to keep them wrapped around his body.

"Aw," Blaine cooed when he saw the fifteen year old coming into the living room. "You're so cute."

Kurt placed the two mugs on the table in front of the sofa and took a hold of the blankets with his hands before replying.

"Shut up," He deadpanned, climbing back onto the sofa and snuggling into Blaine's side before taking his mug and handing the other one to Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine said, kissing the top of Kurt's head.

On Christmas Eve, Kurt was acting like a huge child and Blaine couldn't help but smile at his boyfriends behaviour. He was bummed that he wouldn't be able to see his mum as she was spending Christmas in LA with Cooper, but he wouldn't trade waking up on Christmas morning to Kurt's face for anything.

"Blaine!" The eighteen year old heard his boyfriend scream excitedly from the living room. He walked into the living room with a huge grin on his face to see Kurt standing by the window, staring out of it happily. Blaine walked up to Kurt from behind and wrapped his arms around the younger teens waist, propping his head on his shoulder and kissing him softly on the cheek. "It's snowing."

"I can see that," Blaine laughed. "Hey...when did you get taller than me?" He asked almost incredulously as Kurt turned around in his arms and let out an adorable giggle.

"I'm fifteen, doofus. I still have years to outgrow you even more. And at least it makes sense for me to mock your height now, considering I _was _smaller than you before."

"No fair," Blaine pouted. "Don't worry though, I'm pretty sure I'll still love you even if you are towering over me eventually."

"Good to know," Kurt giggled, leaning in to kiss his boyfriend. Of course, Burt chose that particular moment to walk into the living room.

"Ehm," Burt cleared his throat, making his presence known with a smirk on his face. Kurt pulled back and awkwardly smiled at his Dad.

"Hi Dad..."

"Hi," Burt laughed. "I just came to tell you that your cookies are ready."

"Yay!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Blaine's hand and running into the kitchen where he found the tray full of cookies that he and Blaine made earlier on in the day. The cookies were quite big, so Kurt put one on a plate and lead Blaine upstairs. They cuddled up on Kurt's bed, watching whatever Christmas movie was on TV and sharing the cookie.

The two teens fell asleep like that; Blaine cuddling Kurt from behind while the plate was barely on the edge of the bed from where they had moved around in their sleep. Burt heard the noise of the TV from outside Kurt's room and entered to the sight of the boys completely curled around each other. He turned Kurt's TV off and shut the curtains before leaving the room and closing the door quietly.

Blaine woke up the next morning to a lap full of Kurt and a million and one kisses being planted over his face. Oh, the perks of having a fifteen year old boyfriend.

"Kurt," Blaine laughed, his voice hoarse with sleep. "What are you doing?"

"It's Christmas!" Kurt exclaimed excitedly.

"I know, but that doesn't explain why you're acting like a dog?" Blaine teased.

"I wanted to wake you up so I could give you your present before we went downstairs."

"Kurt," Blaine smiled sweetly.

"I did this after thanksgiving and...yeah." He said, climbing off of Blaine and pulling out a flat package from underneath his bed. Blaine sat up and took the present from Kurt, instantly dropping it on his lap.

"God, Kurt. What is this made of? Brick? It weighs a ton."

"Open it and you'll see." Kurt laughed.

Blaine tore the paper open to reveal a huge photo frame with a thick border. The picture showed Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Rachel on Thanksgiving, sitting around the table laughing, and the border was covered in little pictures of the four friends.

"Kurt I...this is amazing." Blaine practically whispered.

"Your mum took the photo on Thanksgiving and the pictures on the border are just random photos of us that I had. I thought you could hang it in your apartment or something." Kurt explained, kneeling on the bed in front of Blaine.

"Your presents are always so creative," Blaine said adoringly. "I love it. I love _you_."

"Well good, because I love you too." Kurt giggled, leaning across the photo frame to kiss his boyfriend.

The two teens went downstairs a while later to find that Burt was already up, and had already made breakfast.

"Happy Christmas Daddy." Kurt said cutely, kissing his Dad on the cheek before sitting at the kitchen table next to Blaine and eating his breakfast.

They opened their presents after breakfast, and then the three of them proceeded to squish onto the couch and watch Christmas TV. Burt tried to talk the fifteen year old out of eating ice cream, but Kurt claimed that it was '_never too cold for ice cream, Dad, gosh._' which elicited a laugh that was probably too loud from Blaine.

Kurt somehow managed to be dragged outside into the snow by Blaine, despite his protests.

"Blaine!" Kurt shrieked when he and Blaine stepped outside. "It's freezing out here!"

"You're wearing like twenty layers of clothes, how are you cold?" Blaine laughed.

"You're crazy, Anderson!"

"Aw, your nose is all red." Blaine cooed.

"Shut up."

"Come on, Rudolph," Blaine laughed, taking both of Kurt's gloved hands into his own and leading him further outside.

"What are we even doing out here?"

"What do you _want _to do?" Blaine asked.

Instead of replying, Kurt just bent down and picked up some snow before throwing it at Blaine and running away.

"Hey!" Blaine exclaimed, picking up some snow of his own and chasing after Kurt and repeating the fifteen year old's previous actions.

They continued chasing each other around, throwing snow at one another for a while before Blaine consequently picked Kurt up and threw him over his shoulder, eliciting a scream from the younger teen as Blaine ran inside with his boyfriend draped over him.

"Blaine! Put me down!" Kurt half screamed, half laughed as the elder teen dumped him on the sofa before climbing on top of him.

"Hi," Blaine grinned, leaning his forehead against Kurt's.

"I'm cold." Kurt pouted. Blaine rubbed his nose against Kurt's before dropping a little kiss there and sitting up, pulling his boyfriend up with him.

"Let's go get you warmed up then." He said, pulling Kurt up and off the sofa.

The two boys went upstairs to get changed into new clothes, both of them wearing Blaine's hoodies, and went downstairs to eat dinner with Burt. After dinner, the two teens cuddled up on the sofa watching Christmas movies with the rest of their cookies and strangely large cups of hot chocolate.

Yeah, they kind of had the perfect Christmas...


	5. January

It was New Years Eve and Rachel had decided to throw another one of her parties. All of the New Directions had come from wherever they'd moved away to after graduation and Kurt was just revelling in all of the time that he had with Blaine.

They were playing truth or dare and Kurt was in tears laughing at Blaine's confession of sleeping with a stuffed sheep until he was sixteen.

"Shut up!" Blaine groaned.

"That's adorable." Kurt said, not sounding like he was telling the truth as he was still in a fit of laughter.

"Moving on!" Blaine said loudly, ignoring Kurt's laughter until he finally calmed down.

They continued playing the game for a while, each person deliberately trying to embarrass another. Blaine also discovered that it was almost impossible to embarrass Kurt while playing truth or dare, much to his despair.

"You okay?" Blaine asked a little later, noticing that Kurt wasn't interacting as much as before.

"My head hurts." Kurt replied. Blaine stood up, taking Kurt's hand and leading him out of the room. He took the younger teen into Rachel's kitchen where he proceeded to pour him a glass of water.

"Feel better?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head as Blaine enveloped him in a hug. "Please tell me you didn't drink anything that Puck made?"

"No." Kurt laughed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle.

"Good. I swear he just mixes anything in sight."

"Well if he didn't scare me before..."

"We can go if you want to?" Blaine asked, pulling back to look at Kurt.

"No," Kurt shook his head. "I'm okay, I promise. I just needed to get away from everything for a bit."

"Okay, but if you don't feel any better tell me and we'll go."

"Okay." Kurt agreed, kissing his boyfriend softly.

As it turned out, Kurt didn't begin to feel better and although he tried to argue, Blaine took him home and ran him a warm bath before going into the fifteen year old's bedroom and putting a movie on while he waited for him.

"Hey," Blaine said softly when Kurt entered his bedroom dressed in his pyjamas with partially wet hair and curled up on the bed next to Blaine.

"Hi," Kurt replied, wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle and snuggling his head into the older teens chest.

"Feeling any better?"

"A little..." Kurt said before moving his head so that his chin was resting on Blaine's chest and he was looking at the older teen. "I'm sorry I ruined your night."

"Hey," Blaine said gently, carding his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You didn't ruin it. I'm with you right now, aren't I?" He asked, and Kurt nodded in reply. "Therefore, my night is not ruined."

"But you've had the whole holiday with me, that was the first chance you've had to see your friends in ages."

"Honestly, I've never been as close with them as I am with you, and as for Rachel...I live with her," Blaine laughed. "I would much rather be in your company."

"I feel bad, though."

"Baby," Blaine laughed sweetly. "The time that we were there I was basically gluing myself to your side anyway. I promise you didn't ruin my night," He said, eliciting a pout from Kurt. "You're so...you're amazing. You're so caring, selfless and compassionate, you're just...I love you."

"That didn't make any sense." Kurt teased, receiving a nudge in the shoulder from Blaine.

"Shut up."

"I love you too." Kurt replied innocently, crawling up the bed slightly to kiss the eighteen year old quickly before cuddling back up to him.

"Well good," Blaine said, wrapping his arms tightly around the younger teen and kissing the top of his head. "Because we'd have a problem if you didn't."

"I don't want you to go back to New York." Kurt replied, burying his nose in Blaine's t-shirt.

Blaine sighed. "I know. I wish I could stay with you too."

"I don't. I mean, I do because I miss you like hell but I don't because I know it's your dream, you told me that like the first day that we met."

"Ugh," Blaine groaned affectionately. "I love you so much."

"This feels like de ja vu..." Kurt wondered aloud, raising his eyebrow sarcastically.

"Stop being amazing and I'll stop repeating myself." Blaine laughed pulling Kurt back into a hug.

"No can do." Kurt mumbled from where his face was pressed against Blaine's shirt.

Kurt fell asleep a while after he and Blaine decided to actually watch the movie that was playing.

Blaine smiled when he looked down and saw Kurt with his cheek completely smooshed against him and carded his fingers through the fifteen year old's hair, sighing gently when he felt the heat radiating from his forehead.

Much to Blaine's despair, Kurt wasn't going to wake up any time soon so when midnight arrived, he crawled down the bed a little bit and gently placed a kiss to Kurt's lips and whispered, "Happy new year, baby." 

"Happy new year." Kurt replied croakily, making Blaine jump.

"Don't do that!" Blaine laughed. "I thought you were asleep, you scared the hell out of me."

"I _was_ asleep, I woke up when you moved. In case you didn't notice, I was lying almost on top of you."

"Are you okay? Your voice sounds really bad."

"Mhm," Kurt hummed, cuddling back up to the eighteen year old. "I'm perfect."

And with that, he drifted back into a dreamless sleep.


	6. February

February was a painful month for Kurt. After having such an amazing Christmas and New Years with Blaine, it should've been easier for him to be away, but at the same time it was harder because he'd gotten used to having Blaine with him again.

What Kurt was dreading the most about February, however, was that he had to spend Valentines Day without Blaine. He was stuck at school, miles and miles away from the person that he loved on a day _celebrating _love.

Something that didn't help, was seeing Nick and Jeff all over each other – even more than usual.

Simply put, he missed Blaine. Like crazy.

"You okay?" Nick asked one night when Kurt let out an overly dramatic sigh after studying for two hours straight.

"I'm miserable." Kurt replied, practically throwing his textbook on the floor.

"Why?" Nick asked, moving from his bed over to Kurt's and sitting at the edge of it. "What's wrong?"

"I miss Blaine and it's almost valentines day and everyone's all mushy and...ugh."

"But you saw him last month."

"I know but I just...I guess I'm still not used to not seeing him everyday."

"You can still Skype him though, can't you?"

"Yeah but it's not the same. Then again nothing's the same without Blaine."

"Why don't you call him? I'm going to meet Jeff anyway so you'll have the room to yourself."

"Yeah...I guess."

"I'll see you later." Nick smiled, quietly leaving the room as Kurt dialled Blaine's number.

"_Hey!_" Blaine exclaimed down the phone.

"_**Hey**_," Kurt replied, laughing slightly at the excitement in his boyfriends voice.

"_Is everything okay?_"

"_**Yup, I just miss you...a lot**_."

"_I miss you a lot too_," Blaine replied. "_Can I just kidnap you and lock you away in my apartment?_"

"_**It's worrying how okay I would be with that**_."

"_Unfortunately I can't do that_," Blaine laughed. "_I'm sorry_."

"_**Fine**_**,**" Kurt sighed dramatically. "_**Leave me here in Ohio, I'll be fine**_."

"_I love you so much_."

"_**I love you too**_," Kurt giggled. "_**You've managed to make me feel better already**_."

"_Why, what was wrong?_"

"_**Ugh, nothing. I was just being a moody teenager**_."

"_I find that hard to believe_," Blaine laughed. "_Seriously, what was wrong?_"

"_**It sounds stupid**_." Kurt groaned.

"_Kurt_."

"_**It's nothing I was just...I was annoyed because all I've been seeing recently is Nick and Jeff all mushy with each other because it's valentines day soon and I got jealous because I can't be mushy with you**_."

"_That's not stupid_," Blaine replied. "_I get it. Trust me, New York is full of mushy people_."

"_**I miss you so much, Blaine**_," Kurt replied seriously. "_**It's driving me crazy.**_"

"_I know baby_. _I miss you too._"

"_**Blaine,**_" Kurt said shakily, biting his lip. "_**I...**_"

"_Your tone of voice is starting to scare me._"

"_**I don't know how much longer I can go on missing you like this**_."

"_Why does it sound like you're trying to break up with me?_" Blaine asked worriedly, clenching his eyes shut.

"_**I'm not I just...I don't want to lie to you and that's how I feel right now**_."

"_I know...I know that it's hard. There are times when I miss you so bad, it feels like the world is ending. But I get through it because I love you and I know that you're worth it._"

"_**I just really, really wish you were here**_." Kurt replied, and Blaine could tell that he was crying.

"_I know, baby,_" Blaine said, blinking his own tears back. "_But I'm still there with you. All of the time._"

"_**I love you so much**_." Kurt cried.

"_I love you too, forever_."

As it was Friday, Kurt went home later that evening and spent most of the night in his bedroom until Burt threatened to take his Vogue collection away unless he went downstairs.

"I'm here," Kurt groaned, pulling a chair out at the kitchen table and sitting opposite his dad. "Now why did you force me down here?"

"Firstly, I only see you three times a week so I shouldn't need a reason to want you to come down here instead of hole yourself up in your room," Burt explained as Kurt slumped down in his seat. "Secondly, I have something for you." He said, sliding a white envelope towards him.

Kurt looked at the envelope which had no writing on it and raised his eyebrow at his dad.

"Open it." Burt laughed.

Kurt took the envelope and carefully opened it, almost screaming when he saw what was inside. Tucked carefully inside the small white envelope was a plane ticket to New York.

"Oh my god...Dad!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Blaine called me a few weeks ago and suggested it, and I know you've been missing him a lot so... It's not until next month, but-" Burt was cut off by his excited son jumping out of his seat and enveloping him in an extremely tight hug, causing him to laugh.

"Thank you!" Kurt squealed happily.

"You're welcome," Burt laughed. "But you should probably call Blaine and thank him, it was his idea. He also convinced me to let you fly there by yourself."

Kurt let out another excited squeal before running out of the room and back up to his bedroom where he proceeded to dial Blaine's number.

"_**You sneaky little...**_"

"_I'm assuming your Dad gave you the ticket?_" Blaine laughed.

"_**I would be so annoyed at you for letting me cry over the phone to you when you were planning this all along if I weren't so incredibly happy right now. I can't believe you!**_"

"_I wanted it to be a surprise_," Blaine laughed. "_I could exactly tell you to stop crying because you were coming to see me next month anyway_."

"_**Thank you**_," Kurt replied happily. "_**Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!**_"

"_You're very, very welcome._" Blaine said, smiling even though Kurt couldn't see him.

"_**Oh my god, I'm so excited!**_" Kurt squealed. "_**Not only do I get to see you, I get to go to New York and see your apartment for the first time!**_"

"_You're too cute for your own good_."

"_**I love you so much**_."

"_I love you too, goofball._"


	7. March

When March arrived, Kurt could barely contain his excitement.

The fact that he was going to New York, by himself, didn't fully sink in until his Dad drove him to the airport one Friday after school.

Kurt was staying in New York until Tuesday, and he had no idea how Blaine managed to convince Burt to give him two whole days off of school, but he didn't really care either.

"Are you okay, bud?" Burt asked as they made their way inside the airport. "You kinda look like you're going to throw up, or pass out...or both."

"Don't get me wrong, I'm really excited but I'm really nervous too. I'm flying to a completely different state, which I've never been in before, by myself."

"True, but you'll only be by yourself on the actual plane ride. I'm here with you right now and Blaine's gonna be waiting for you at the airport in New York."

"You're right...ugh, okay I should go before I miss my flight. Bye Daddy." Kurt said, hugging his Dad.

"Have fun." Burt smiled as Kurt walked slowly away from him, dragging his suitcase behind him.

The flight to New York seemed to last forever for Kurt, and when the plane finally did land, he suddenly had an overwhelming urge to throw up.

Sure, he'd had sleepovers and spent a night away from his Dad before, but he had just gotten on a plane, for the first time, to a different state by himself and he was spending five days away from his Dad. Five. Whole. Days. And he was kind of freaking out.

He allowed himself to be pulled into a hug by an excited by Blaine but his boyfriend, instantly being able to know when something was up with Kurt, knew that something was wrong with the younger teen.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, pulling back slightly.

"Yeah I just...I feel a little sick. Can we go please?"

"Yup." Blaine replied, pressing a feather-light kiss to his boyfriends forehead before taking his hand leading him out of the airport.

They put Kurt's stuff in the back of the car and got into their respective seats before Blaine proceeded to drive them back to his apartment; the car journey not exactly helping with Kurt's sudden nausea.

The two boys arrived at Blaine and Rachel's apartment a while later and instructed Kurt to sit on the sofa while he went into the kitchen and got him a glass of water. When he returned, he sat next to Kurt – who was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest – and handed him the water.

"Thank you." Kurt said quietly, taking the water from Blaine and slowly sipping it.

"Okay, you've been in New York for nearly an hour and you haven't asked for a tour of the city yet – what's wrong?" Blaine asked as Kurt leant sideways so that he could rest his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Nothing I just feel a little overwhelmed. I just had my first plane ride ever, by myself might I add, and I'm staying in a completely different state to my Dad for five days. It's just kind of weird and new to me. Plus, the plane made me feel really sick."

"Come here," Blaine said, scooting into the corner of the sofa and patting his lap – Kurt instantly lying down with his head resting there – before combing his fingers through the younger teens hair, calmingly actually. "Go to sleep," He continued, leaning down to press a kiss to Kurt's cheek. "You'll feel better when you wake up."

So he did. And Blaine was right.

When Kurt woke up, he was mostly filled with his usual teenage energy, insisting that they go out to eat instead of ordering take out like Rachel suggested when she graced the two boys with her presence.

"Kurt's suggestion wins, sorry Rach." Blaine said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat while cuddling Kurt to his side.

Rachel was smiling like an idiot too, however. She probably hadn't seen Blaine that happy since they'd moved to New York. Sure, he was happy – _extremely happy_ – but you could always tell that something was missing for him. And that 'thing' was obviously Kurt, judging by the smile on Blaine's face.

Later in the evening, the three friends made their way to a small Chinese restaurant that Blaine and Rachel had both fallen in love with. Apparently Kurt was falling in love with it too, claiming that their food was delicious after practically every bite of food he had.

After dinner, they walked around the city for a little while and Blaine just laughed at the adorableness laced into Kurt's excitement. Blaine was pretty sure that Kurt was more excited than Rachel was when they first moved there, but it was really cute in Blaine's opinion.

Rachel joined in with Kurt's obvious flailing, responding with things like 'I know right!?' and 'that's exactly what I said when I first came here!' when Kurt would exclaim random things about New York.

"I love you both, and this is adorable," Blaine laughed. "But we should probably start heading home, it's actually quite late."

"But, _New York._" Kurt whined.

"New York will still be here when you wake up in the morning," Blaine said, laughing at his boyfriends pout. "Come on, goofball." He said, pulling Kurt down the street by his arm.

"Fine, but I expect lots of hugs and kisses when we get home."

"Duh." Blaine said, pulling the younger teen into his arms and kissing him, completely ignoring the fact that Rachel was still with them, and completely missing the fact that Rachel was taking a photo of them on her phone.

"Okay, we can go now." Kurt giggled adorably when they pulled apart.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's nose before taking his hand and the three of them made their way back to the apartment. They put a movie on the TV but the two boys ignored the whole thing in favour of kissing and cuddling...Blaine did promise after all.


	8. April

Blaine was having a terrible week. He was hardly sleeping, he was late for college every day and he'd almost succeeded in burning the apartment to a crisp when he forgot that he'd left something cooking due to his apparent insomnia. On top of all of that, he was going absolutely crazy missing Kurt. So far since he'd moved to New York, he'd been the strong one — even when he didn't feel so strong — and he was there for Kurt whenever he needed him but he felt as if the smallest thing could completely shatter everything. Blaine honestly didn't understand how Kurt survived half the time, he was missing him even more than usual and it was killing him. 


	9. May

It was May, which meant that Kurt's sixteenth birthday was nearing. Usually, he'd be excited — especially as he was turning sixteen — but he honestly felt kind of depressed about the whole event. It didn't feel as special knowing that Blaine wouldn't be there. Sure, he'd wish him happy birthday over the phone and skype him but it wasn't the same as actually having him there in his arms. 


	10. June

June arrived and Kurt couldn't be happier.  
Summer was approaching and that meant that he was allowed to spend a few weeks in New York with Blaine. This time he wasn't so nervous about getting a plane there by himself, although he still wasn't looking forward to the nausea that followed. Despite the plane ride and the nausea that accompanied it, Kurt was immensely excited to see his boyfriend again. Sure, he'd seen him the month before but it was only for a weekend and it was a fair amount of weeks ago — anytime that Kurt had the chance to see Blaine, he would jump at it and he would treasure it. 


	11. July

After their little 'argument', Kurt and Blaine stopped talking to each other almost completely. Blaine would text Kurt at least once a day to tell him that he loved him but Kurt would only reply before he went to bed as it was almost impossible for him to go to sleep without saying goodnight to him. Kurt was miserable and the only time he would actually leave the house was if he needed to go to the shop or if his dad asked him to help out at work. Other than that, Kurt spent most of his time curled up on either the sofa or his bed, staring at his phone and contemplating whether or not he should call Blaine.

Things weren't much better in New York. Blaine refused to leave his bedroom for any reason other than needing food or the toilet and spent most of his time looking through the pages of the scrapbook that Kurt had made him over a year ago.

"Blaine," Rachel said, standing in the doorway of Blaine's bedroom and watching him flip through the scrapbook pages filled with photos and notes from Kurt. Blaine looked up at his best friend, not saying anything at all. "You've got to stop doing this to yourself. Spending all day wallowing in your bedroom isn't going to help anything between you and Kurt."

"What am I supposed to do, Rach? He's in a completely different state and won't talk to me."

"Fly there and make him listen to you. Don't let him slip further away then he already has without at least trying to fix things," Rachel replied, holding Blaine's hand in her own. "I know that you're Blaine yourself and yes, it was your fault but if you don't do anything about it you might actually lose him."

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to him. I feel like if I see him I'm just going to burst into tears and that isn't going to help anybody."

"You're such an idiot sometimes, Blaine. All you need to do is apologise. That's all he's wanted you to do since it happened but you're too caught up in your own self-pity to do that." Rachel said before standing up and leaving the room.

Blaine groaned as he let himself fall back against his pillows. He'd screwed up…bad. He honestly didn't even know why he did what he did, so how was he supposed to apologise to Kurt? Picking up his phone, Blaine dialled Kurt's number. Surprisingly, Kurt answered the phone – Blaine was expecting him to just ignore the call, but the sixteen year old actually _picked up the phone_.

"Kurt?" Blaine said nervously.

"Blaine, please leave me alone." Kurt replied, sounding as if he was crying.

"Kurt," Blaine choked out. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I believe you but that's not enough anymore. No matter how many times you say sorry it's not going to make it hurt any less, please just give me some space."

"Please. _Please _don't leave me, Kurt," Blaine cried helplessly. "I can't lose you, not again."

"The fact that you had to use 'again' in that sentence just proves that we need some time apart." Kurt said, tears running down his face.

"Time apart? Kurt, we're apart every single day!"

"I know, that's why I came to see you in New York but you just ignored me!" Kurt cried, pacing his bedroom as he clutched his phone to his ear.

"I told you I'm sorry! What else do you want from me?"

"I want you to leave me alone, Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed down the phone, regretting it the second he said it. "I just…I don't know how we're supposed to move on from this if you don't give me some time. It's obvious we need it, we argue every time we talk and I may not be a relationship expert but I'm pretty sure that the relationship we have isn't healthy."

"Kurt," Blaine sobbed into the phone. "_Please_. I need you, you're my everything. _Please _don't do this."

"Good-"

"Don't. Don't you dare," Blaine said, cutting Kurt off with a shaky voice. "You said you'd never say goodbye to me." Blaine heard Kurt's sharp intake of breath, and took his silence as a slightly good thing. "Kurt…I- I love you…"

Kurt froze, blinking hard as what felt like a million tears escaped his eyes. "…I love you too." He said quietly before ending the phone call and throwing himself onto his bed, sobbing into the pillow.

"Kurt?" Burt said quietly, coming into his son's bedroom as the sixteen year old sat up and rubbed at his eyes. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to listen to you but you were kinda loud so…"

Kurt shook his head frantically from side to side, "I want him back already." Kurt replied, his lip quivering as sobs overtook his body. Kurt curled in on himself as his dad made his way over to the teen's bed and sat on the edge, enveloping his son in a hug. "What if I made the wrong decision?"

"You weren't happy. Despite how much you may love him, you weren't happy with him so you didn't make the wrong decision, no matter how wrong it may feel right now."

"But Blaine makes me happy, I just…I don't know. I don't feel like he's _Blaine _anymore. It doesn't feel like he's the same Blaine that I fell in love with." Kurt cried.

"Oh, Kurt." Burt said sadly, hugging his son close as he cried into his daddy's shirt.

Blaine, on the other hand, was a complete mess. His room was wrecked from where he'd torn it apart; a sobbing mess as he shoved everything to the floor and threw other things across the distance of his small bedroom. Rachel ended up having to come in and restrain him before he actually broke something. She held him until he used up all of his energy crying and eventually collapsed into her arms, the two of them slowly sinking to the floor as Blaine held onto his best friend and cried his heart out.

The two nineteen year olds stayed on the floor until it was pitch black outside, and Rachel was slightly shocked that Blaine hadn't cried himself to sleep in her arms. He cried for at least an hour before it became pretty much impossible and he just allowed Rachel to hold him until his chest stopped heaving and he finally felt like he could breathe a little bit. Blaine slowly sat up a little from where he was leaning against Rachel, rubbing at his still damp eyes.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, wiping tears from Blaine's rosy cheeks. "Okay, that was a stupid question."

"I screwed up so bad, Rachel."

"I told you, just apologise to him and –"

"I did apologise to him; he broke up with me." Blaine explained, his voice wavering.

"Wait, _what_?"

"He said that we 'need some time apart' because we just keep arguing every time that we speak."

"Maybe he's right?" Rachel said, receiving a pointed glare from Blaine. "Don't kill me, I just…he has a point. Maybe if you guys take a break for a while, when it comes to working things out you won't be so mad at each other anymore."

"I'm not mad at him though!" Blaine shouted unnecessarily loud.

"No, but you just proved that you can't talk about it and stay calm at the same time so maybe him breaking up with you or whatever was for the best. It'll give you both time to cool down and then you'll be able to properly work everything out."

"I don't want to cool down, I just want my baby back." Blaine said sadly, his eyes beginning to water again.

"You want him to be happy, right?"

"More than anything." Blaine replied honestly.

"Then give him a little bit of time. Don't text him, don't call him; just give him some space."

"I don't think I can handle giving him space. He broke up with me like three hours ago and I already miss him to hell and back."

"You're gonna have to handle it, Blaine, because if you don't then you're gonna make things so much worse."

Blaine sniffled a little, rubbing at his eyes in a childlike manner. "I know that you're right, but I really don't want to be away from him anymore."

"I know," Rachel replied sadly, putting her arm around her best friend as he rested his head on her shoulder. "But you said yourself that you want him to be happy, and maybe this is the best way that can happen."

The next day, Kurt called Quinn as soon as his dad announced that he had to go to work. The blonde haired teen made her way over to Kurt's immediately and held him as he proceeded to cry his eyes out once again and re-tell the story until he fell asleep.

When Quinn heard a knock on the Hummel's front door, she carefully untangled herself from underneath Kurt's body and made her way downstairs. Opening the front door as quietly as possible, Quinn resisted the urge to slam it shut again when she saw who was outside.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Quinn asked, the door barely open as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I came to visit my mum because I haven't seen her in a while," Blaine began, his red-rimmed eyes telling a different story. "I just…I wanted to see Kurt before I make my way there."

"Why? I think he made it pretty clear that he needs space."

"I know, and I'll give him space, I just really need to see him." Blaine pleaded.

"He's asleep," Quinn sighed. "Once again, he cried himself to sleep in my arms because of something stupid _you _did."

"Please don't. I've already been lectured about this like, fifty times by Rachel. I know that I screwed up, okay? I know that he needs time and space and I'm willing to give that too him, I just need five minutes and I'll go."

"Fine, I'll wake him up but I can't guarantee that he'll speak to you." Quinn said, shutting the door as she made her way upstairs.

Kurt reluctantly dragged himself out of bed and down the stairs; a sick feeling settling in his stomach at the prospect of seeing Blaine again. When he reached the door, Kurt opened it slowly and shyly, peering around it as if there were a monster outside waiting to eat him.

"Hi," Kurt said softly, his heart thumping wildly against his chest.

"Hey," Blaine replied with a soft smile.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, making his way outside and shutting the door behind him.

"I was coming to visit my mum and I didn't like the way we left things so when I passed your house on the way to my mums, I just…" Blaine trailed off, taking a shaky breath. "I know that I said this already but I'm sorry. I know that doesn't really help or explain why I was such a jerk, but I honestly don't know why I acted like that.

I guess I just…I got so caught up being a 'college boy' that I sort of lost sight of myself and concentrated more on my new friends than you when you came to visit. That doesn't make it better, but I just wanted you to know that I'm sorry and…if I could go back in time and change that whole visit, I would. I wouldn't do it because I miss you and I'm upset that you broke up with me but I'd do it because I know how much I hurt you and I never, _ever _wanted to do that to you.

I miss you like crazy but if space is what you want…what you _need, _then I'll give that to you. I want you to be happy more than anything, and if that means that I have to get used to us not being…us, then I will. I'll find a way to let you go if that's what I have to do. I just hope that we can at least be friends?"

Kurt let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding before nodding a little. "I hope so too. I'm not ready yet, I still need some time by myself, but I really hope that we can stay friends too." He smiled, enveloping the nineteen year old in a hug.

Shocked, Blaine reciprocated the hug by wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist. He held the sixteen year old close, breathing in his familiar scent, worried that he would never see him again.

When Kurt tried to pull away, Blaine continued to hold him close for a few more moments, whispering to him in a shaky voice, "Just promise me one thing?"

He felt Kurt nod against his shoulder before he proceeded to tell him his request.

"Promise me that no matter what happens – whether we get back together or we never date again – that we'll always have each other."

"I promise." Kurt replied, his voice cracking as a lone tear escaped his eye.

"Okay," Blaine said suddenly, pulling back from the hug with a smile. "I should probably get to my mum's before she thinks I got lost or something." He laughed slightly, trying to elicit humour from Kurt but only eliciting a little sniffle as he the sixteen year old wiped his cheeks free of tears.

The two of them stood there frozen for a few moments, not knowing how they should part.

"Please just go," Kurt said, his voice wavering. "I'm about a second away from dragging you into my house and never letting you leave; I just don't think I can handle you saying goodbye to me."

"Okay." Blaine replied softly, pressing a gentle kiss to Kurt's forehead before getting into his car and driving away, leaving a heartbroken boy behind.

Blaine cried softly to himself as he made his way to the house he grew up in. He knew that he did the right thing, the thing that Kurt needed the most in that moment, but he couldn't help but think about how incredibly _wrong _it felt. He wanted to do what was best for Kurt, of course he did, but he sort of felt as if he couldn't breathe anymore.

Kurt, on the other hand, wiped the tears from his eyes with shaky hands before making his way back inside where he found Quinn waiting for him with her arms open wide.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked, rubbing Kurt's back gently when he fell into her waiting arms.

"Yeah," Kurt sniffed. "I think so."

"Good. At least he hasn't hurt you anymore."

"He hasn't," Kurt replied, pulling away with a little smile. "He just reminded me why I fell in love with him in the first place."


	12. August

Slowly but surely, Kurt and Blaine started to become friends again. It absolutely killed Blaine to think that he couldn't randomly text or call Kurt at any moment of the day just to tell him he loved him, but he noticed how much happier Kurt seemed and how much more willing he was to speak to Blaine. He was just thankful that he hadn't managed to screw up enough to completely lose Kurt, even though he wasn't entirely sure why Kurt hadn't given up on him ages ago.

Blaine gradually came to realise _why _Kurt had wanted time apart. It made it much easier for Blaine to reflect on their relationship and _wow, _he realised, he really _was _an idiot. It sort of amused him how he was nearly four years older than Kurt and yet the sixteen year old was much more mature than him when it came to relationships. It was stupid really, considering Blaine was the first boyfriend that Kurt had ever had and Kurt wasn't the first that Blaine had ever had and he was still stupid enough to keep screwing up his relationship.

Nonetheless, Blaine was more than thankful that he and Kurt were on good terms despite all of the previous tension that occurred between them. He was completely gratified that although a lot had gone down between the two of them, they'd managed to come out on the other side and remain best friends.

Blaine was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his phone ringing on his nightstand. Shutting the book that he was reading and placing it on the pillow next to him, Blaine reached over and answered the phone, immediately pulling it away from his ear when he heard Kurt's unnecessarily loud exclamation of _**"BLAINE!"**_

"Jesus, Kurt. You nearly deafened me!"

"Now is not the time! I'm so embarrassed oh my god, Blaine!"

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes at the melodramatic sixteen year old.

"My dad…oh my god."

"Um…?"

"My dad just…mydadjustgavemethetalkblaineohmygod."

"Sorry, I'm only fluent in English, would you mind translating that for me?"

"I said my dad just gave me _the talk_!" Kurt practically screeched down the phone, eliciting laughter from Blaine.

"Is that it?"

"It's not funny! It was so embarrassing Blaine, I think I'm gonna die."

"Kurt," Blaine laughed. _**You're adorable**_, he thought to himself. "You're sixteen, I'd be worried if that didn't happen sooner or later."

"But…but…ugh, Blaine!" Kurt groaned, physically squirming even though Blaine couldn't see him. "There are some things I don't mind talking to my dad about and then there's that…like way way _way_ at the bottom of my list of things I'm comfortable talking to him about."

"Hey, you're actually quite lucky," Blaine laughed. "My mum did the same thing to me when I was fifteen."

"Oh my god," Kurt replied, laughing a little. "What did she think you were _doing_ at that age?"

"I told her that I had a boyfriend and she thought it was appropriate to talk to me about it then. '_You're a teenager, Blaine. Teenagers have urges._'" Blaine recited, causing Kurt to burst into laughter.

"Okay, okay," Kurt said breathlessly, still laughing. "You win."

"Good," Blaine laughed. "Feel less embarrassed now?"

"Actually yes. Thank you…I think."

"You're welcome," Blaine replied, still laughing a little. "Just out of curiosity though…what made that conversation arise?"

"I have no idea. I was in the living room watching TV when my dad came in and told me he needed to speak to me about something…that is _not _what I was expecting."

"Aw, poor baby." Blaine teased.

"Shut up," Kurt groaned and Blaine could tell that he was blushing. "I have to go, unfortunately, and figure out how to sit opposite my dad at the dinner table."

"Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it," Kurt laughed. "I'll talk to you later."

"Okay." Blaine replied, hanging up the phone.

The two boys still refrained from saying goodbye to each other, or anything even remotely along those lines. They were scared, really, of saying it as it could be more than a simple word signalling that a conversation was over. It felt to them as if that one word could be the breaking point in their relationship and they were both petrified of saying it.

Mortified, Kurt made his way down stairs and sat on one of the chairs. He mumbled out a tiny thank you when his dad placed his food in front of him and began eating silently, praying his father wouldn't bring up their earlier conversation.

"So how are things with you and Blaine?" His dad asked nonchalantly, spearing another forkful of food into his mouth.

"Um…fine, we're still friends…" Kurt answered awkwardly.

"Good."

"Dad…is Blaine the reason you talked to me about…you know…earlier?" Kurt asked, blushing at the thought of the conversation. "Because we're not even together anymore so –"

"No."

"Then why? Because it was really random."

"You're sixteen, Kurt. You had to hear it whether you liked it or not."

Kurt sighed. "That's exactly what Blaine said to me."

"Well he was right. Although I'm slightly surprised you spoke to him about it."

"He's…Blaine. I tell him everything."

"Okay, no need to get all defensive," Burt laughed slightly, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"I'm gonna go to bed," Kurt announced, pushing his almost empty plate away from him. "I got hardly any sleep last night and I'm exhausted."

"Okay. Night buddy."

"Night dad." Kurt replied, hugging his dad quickly before making his way out of the kitchen and up to his bedroom.

The sixteen year old fell asleep almost instantly, having actually hardly slept the night before…or the night before that. There was a reason behind Kurt getting next to no sleep, but he didn't want his dad to worry about him and most of the time it happened during the middle of the night so he didn't want to disturb Blaine or Nick.

Kurt awoke with a jolt, covered in a cold layer of sweat with tears running down his face. Shaking hands frantically searched around for his phone before finally clasping around the object. Kurt unlocked his phone and searched through his contacts until he found Blaine's name.

"Hey! How was dinner?" Blaine asked when he answered the phone.

"Blaine," Kurt sobbed into the phone.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"I…I had a nightmare," Kurt explained shakily through his tears. "I u-used to have them ah-all the time after my mum d-died but I've s-started getting them again."

"How long has this been going on for?" Blaine asked, alarmed.

"A f-few weeks maybe, I d-don't know. I-I've hardly slept f-for ages."

"Have you told your dad about this?"

"I can't!" Kurt cried. "I k-know he-he'll just s-start worrying ab-bout me m-more than he ne-needs to."

"Okay, shh, calm down," Blaine comforted. "Can you tell me about the dream?"

"It's t-the same th-thing every time. I j-just see m-my mum lying in h-her coffin b-but she's still ah-alive and they're p-putting dirt into the guh-ground and s-she's struggling a-and she can't b-breathe an-and, and…Blaine." Kurt sobbed.

"Shh, you're okay," Blaine said, trying to calm the sixteen year old down as his breathing became harsher and his sobbing more violent. "Kurt, listen to me okay? Shh, just breathe, you're gonna make yourself sick. I need you to go and get a glass of water, okay?"

"My da-dad." Kurt sobbed.

"Kurt, you not getting sick is more important than your dad not finding out about your nightmares right now, okay? Please just get some water and then you can go straight back to your room."

"Ok-kay." Kurt hiccupped, crawling out of bed and making his way downstairs, trying to keep his breathing under control as he listened to Blaine's soothing voice on the other end of the phone.

Once he had his water, Kurt made his way back to his bedroom and slowly sipped on it, making sure he didn't spill any of it as his hands were still shaking like crazy.

"Blaine…I'm scared to go back to sleep." Kurt admitted quietly once his breathing had slowed down a little bit.

"Just lay down, I'll stay on the line with you until you fall asleep, okay? I'm right here." Blaine assured him as he slowly got back under the covered and slipped his eyes shut, listening to Blaine telling him about his college until he slowly drifted to sleep.

Once Blaine was sure that Kurt was asleep, he whispered a tiny _I love you _and made his way into the living room to join Rachel on the sofa.

"You're the smart one here, I need your advice."

"Well, at least you've finally admitted it," Rachel teased. "What's up?"

"Kurt's been having nightmares. He said that he used to have them when he was little after his mum died but he won't tell his dad that they've come back and I feel obligated to tell Burt because I'm really worried about him – he was basically hyperventilating a minute ago – but I know that Kurt will hate me if I do." Blaine explained.

"Firstly, I doubt he'll hate you. I heard you talking to him just then, I don't think it's even possible for him to hate you after that – I finally realise why he's still friends with you after everything you guys have been through,"

"Rachel, not helping!" Blaine exclaimed, throwing a pillow at his best friend.

"Just talk to him about it tomorrow? Ask him why he won't tell his dad about it and try to convince him to talk to him but if not then I think you have to tell Burt about it because it sounds pretty serious."

"It is…he honestly scared me. He could barely talk because he was crying and breathing so hard and he said that he hasn't slept properly in ages."

"They happened after his mum died, right?" Rachel asked, receiving a nod from Blaine. "Why would they come back eight years later? That's kind of random…"

"I don't know," Blaine groaned, rubbing a hand over his face sleepily. "I'm gonna go to bed, I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

"Okay, night."

"Night, Rach." Blaine replied, making his way to his bedroom and falling into an uneasy sleep.

The next morning, Blaine was awoken by the noise of his phone ringing. He grabbed it off of the nightstand clumsily and pressed it to his ear.

"Hello?" Blaine mumbled, having not looked at the caller ID.

"Hey," Kurt replied shyly.

"Hey," Blaine returned softly, waking up a little more at the sound of Kurt's voice. "How do you feel?"

"Tired," Kurt laughed a little. "Um…thank you for last night."

"It's fine. Can I talk to you about it though? You don't have to if you're uncomfortable with it, you just kind of scared me last night."

"Uh…sure, but I can't promise I'll answer everything that you ask."

"That's fine," Blaine assured him. "Uh… you said that you don't want to tell your dad about the dreams, but I was wondering if he knew about them when you were little?"

"Yeah…I used to wake up screaming because I was still grieving, I was confused and scared and with nightmares on top of that…"

"Why won't you tell him about them now, then? You're not having regular nightmares, Kurt. Not only are you getting the same one every night, they've randomly started happening again after eight years and you could barely breathe last night."

"Because I know that he can't do anything about it and I don't want him to worry about me."

"He can help you though, Kurt," Blaine exaggerated. "He can take you to a doctor or something, but something _can _be done to help you. And he's your dad, it's his job to worry about you. He worries about you all the time even if he doesn't express his worries. Please talk to him? You really scared me last night and there's only so much I can do to help you, I can't stand the thought of you having to go through that every night."

"Okay." Kurt agreed quietly.

Kurt didn't talk to his dad immediately as he'd made plans with Nick and Jeff, but he promised himself he would. He knew that his friends could tell something was wrong with him the second they arrived at his house, but he was thankful for them not questioning it.

Well, they didn't straight away. The boys had decided to watch a movie and Kurt sat through the entire thing with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head buried between his arms, trying to stop himself from either falling asleep or bursting into tears.

"What's wrong?" Nick asked as they made their way back to Kurt's house.

"Nothing, I'm just tired." Kurt replied, half telling the truth.

"You didn't have to come out today, you could've cancelled on us."

"I wanted to, I haven't seen you guys in ages."

"Well," Nick began. "You're home now, so get some sleep and we'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye." Kurt said with a little wave before making his way inside.

As soon as he was inside, Kurt went in search of his father. He found him in the living room and shyly made his way to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Hey, bud." Burt greeted with a smile.

"Hey," Kurt replied. "I um…I need to talk to you."

"What did you do?" Burt teased.

"Nothing…" Kurt replied more seriously than he intended to.

"I was kidding…hey, what's wrong?"

"Do you remember when mum first died and I started getting those nightmares every night?"

"Yeah…" Burt replied confusedly.

"They've come back," Kurt explained, promptly bursting into tears.

Burt immediately enveloped his son in a hug, trying to calm him down.

"How long have you been having them?" Burt asked.

"Um…a few weeks, I think."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" Burt exclaimed, immediately regretting it when Kurt began to cry harder. "Sorry, it's okay…you're telling me now, that's all that matters."

"They're horrible daddy," Kurt cried. "They're exactly the same as they were when I was little."

"Shh," Burt said softly. "I'm gonna call the doctor later. I know they didn't do anything when you were little but it's unnatural for them to come back now for no reason."

"Okay," Kurt hiccupped, allowing himself to relax into his dads arms until he stopped crying.

Later that night, once Burt had called the doctor and made an appointment for Kurt, he made his way up to his bedroom and called Blaine and it took everything he had in him not to burst into tears again – apparently sleepy Kurt was a huge baby – at the sound of Blaine's voice.

"Hey," Blaine greeted softly.

"Hi…I talked to my dad." Kurt admitted.

"Thank you. What did he say?"

"He um, made an appointment at the doctors for tomorrow."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked concernedly.

"I just…I finally came to terms with the fact that my mum was gone and it stopped hurting so much and then I started getting these stupid nightmares and it feels like I've lost her all over again."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said sadly. "I wish I could be there to hug you and make you feel better right now."

"But you can't," Kurt whispered into the cold silence of his bedroom. "And it's okay. I get it, and I know that you can't just hop on a plane to Ohio whenever I need you so stop feeling guilty."

"Promise you'll call me tomorrow after you've been to the doctors?"

"I promise."

The next day, Burt drove a very sleepy Kurt to the doctors where he was prescribed with medicine that he had to take before bed every night, _yay_. Apparently it wouldn't completely stop the nightmares straight away but they should gradually disintegrate. Kurt wasn't looking forward to having to take medicine before he went to sleep every night, but at the point he was at, he'd do pretty much anything to stop the nightmares.

As promised, when Kurt got home he called Blaine, hoping he'd actually be awake as it was only nine in the morning – Kurt seriously wondered what the logic was behind taking somebody who was having problems sleeping to the doctors at half seven in the morning.

Thankfully, Blaine answered on the second ring, sounding wide awake.

"Hey!" Blaine said cheerfully.

"Someone's in a good mood this morning." Kurt laughed.

"How did your appointment go?" Blaine asked.

"Good…I guess? I got prescribed medicine that I have to take every night before bed and it's not completely unnatural that the dreams returned, even if it was completely random."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah I'm just not really looking forward to having to take medicine _every single night_."

"Well yeah but it'll be better for you in the long run."

"I guess," Kurt sighed, picking at his jumper.

"You okay?" Blaine asked, genuinely feeling sorry for Kurt.

"Yeah…yeah, I'll be fine. Um, my dad wants to talk to you so I guess I'll talk to you later."

"O-kay…" Blaine replied confusedly, having no idea why Burt wanted to talk to him.

"Blaine?" Burt said into the phone a few moments later.

"The one and only," Blaine laughed. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about Kurt's…nightmares."

"Okay…" Blaine prompted.

"I know that you're probably confused as hell but you're closer to him than anyone and he's also kind of uncomfortable telling anybody else about it so I just want you to know as much as possible in case you ever need the information," Burt explained.

"That sounds really…is there something wrong with Kurt or…"

"No," Burt laughed. "It's basically just post-traumatic stress disorder that he never got over from when his mum died. It'll probably never go away forever but the medicine he has should help a lot and he shouldn't get the nightmares as much."

"He basically just told me all of that so I don't really understand what we're doing here?"

"Look, I know you guys aren't together right now but I know you both more than you think. No matter what happens you're always going to be at least friends and like I said, you're closer to him than anyone so I just want you to know for whenever he visits New York or you come and visit him," Burt began. "Okay so he basically has to take two pills around half an hour before he goes to sleep with water every night for a month and depending what happens after that he'll either have to take a lower dosage, the same dosage or a higher dosage but he should be able to stick to what he's got now."

"Okay…" Blaine said, reviewing the information Burt just gave him in his head. "But he's okay…right?"

"He's fine, Blaine," Burt laughed. "I promise."

"Phew…you kind of scared me then."

"I know it's kind of a lot to take in. Just be thankful that you weren't at the appointment today, the way the doctor explained it would've scared you a lot more."

"Okay well um, I have to go but thank you for explaining everything to me, even though you did scare the hell out of me for a second there, and tell Kurt I hope he feels better soon please?"

"I will," Burt said with a smile; he'd never get over how much Blaine cared about Kurt, even if he did screw up…quite a lot. "Bye Blaine."

"Bye."

When Kurt went down to the living room and sat next to Kurt, he tried to explain that he needed to at least tell Nick about his nightmares so that a, he would be prepared if he had to deal with Kurt in the middle of the night and b, he didn't have to lie about anything when he was taking his medicine but the sixteen year old disagreed.

He said that he wasn't comfortable with people knowing, which Burt completely understood but he couldn't stop himself from stressing the fact that Nick was highly likely to find out about the nightmares.

One thing that made Kurt feel better about the whole situation was that Blaine told him that whenever he had a nightmare, no matter what time it was, he could call him and he'd stay on the line talking to him until he fell asleep again.

Despite everything they'd been through as both friends and a couple, Kurt was ridiculously grateful that he had Blaine. Sure, he could be an idiot sometimes but he was always there to pick him back up when he fell; to slot the pieces back together when he crumbled.


End file.
